Talk:Books (Skyrim)/Archive 1
I cleaned up and sorted the list in Excel. Should be adding it some time soon. 314 books... man... RSAsterix (talk) 22:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Does the weight of the books have to be displayed? I checked my book collection (+- 160 books and counting) and no book has more than 1 weight. And another thing, can the numbers "Value" and "Weight" be centered in the column? Because now it's not easy to read. SoKoLoV (talk) 13:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Couldn't tell from the history when or how the graph got messed up, but I'll work on fixing it Arifriekinel (talk) 14:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I added books that were missing and someone took them out..... Im going to put them back in - I KNOW they exist - I have them! By: unknown. Does anyone know what those golden books are on the top shelf in the article picture? By: Anonymous. December 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm wondering the same as the anonymous above, what are the golden books on the top left of the article picture? Because it appears as though there is 12 of them (XII) but there's no book called ......., XII. Sorry if it's abit hard to understand, but I'm just wondering so I can put them in my house. :) CaelanBruce (talk) 02:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Those books don't exist in Skyrim. The photo is clearly from Oblivion, probably the Mages Guild Library. The picture should really be changed to one from Skyrim. I've been adding books in, but mostly I've filled in the locations for the books as I come acrossed them. AlaskanPixie (talk) 13:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Samantha This list is woefully incomplete, I've console added a complete list of book category items to my test character, and this list is missing many items in the categories of books, journals AND notes. I'll probably fill this list eventually. 12:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) As promised while posting as anon, I've finished the list of books, but haven't filled in all the info yet. I'll do journals and notes yet, they're not yet complete and I've removed some journals from the books section without adding them to the journals section. MakeYourSignUpEasier (talk) 13:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I can't find the Letter from Jervar in the dev room anywhere, but the page it links to looks legit. I can't seem to get it ingame, can anyone else provide confirmation that it exists? It might be one of the Letter from generic templates in the dev room... MakeYourSignUpEasier (talk) 06:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Finished my edits, added every book, note, journal and misc text in the dev room (coc qasmoke, du et), and uploaded a picture of one side of my library in Skyrim, this one's using the Dovahkiin's Hideout mod. Page slowness Just wondering, is anyone else having a horible time loading this page for viewing, and especially for editing? Dolgar (talk) 16:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Do we add Dawnguard books here or in a new section? Formatting:: Dawngaurd Book situation I think that any Dawngaurd specific books should either have a seperate page, or a seperate specific sub section below the general Skyrim books MattyClarky (talk) 07:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Expanded The list is missing "The Battle of Red Mountain" Apocrypha Since every book is capable of spawning in Apocrypha, would it be worth the time to list it in the acquisition on every book's page, or just a note about it here? Zelron Harbinger of the end times 21:23, December 23, 2012 (UTC) THE LIST IS MISSING "Notes on the Lunar Forge" It's not a paper note, it's a book. ~It is a book, and needs to be added. New Bug Discovered: Book Duplication * It is possible to duplicate any book by quickly reading it, taking it before the text appears, and taking the physical book before it vanishes, turning one book into two. This may take quite a few attempts to succeed and the copies may be permanently tagged as "Stolen". This MUST be done in a location in which anything you attempt to take is considered stolen except for what you drop. It also works best with no AIs around as they may become hostile because the game reads that you have stolen (even if the duplication fails, AIs may become hostile). Dropping both copies of the duplicated book will cause them to recombine, becoming a single book with no stolen tag. **The Oghma Infinium may be an exception. **This cannot be done with spell tomes as they are not read. **Good Locations for this Bug: ***Silus Vesuius's House (after killing Silus in the "Pieces of the Past" quest) ***(Please add more as you find them.) **The recombination of dropped books can be prevented by leaving the area and returning before dropping them or by simply leaving the area (This is not guarunteed). Another way to prevent it is to store both copies, leave the storage screen, and then take them back out. *Hopefully someone can put this into the page and give me credit for finding the glitch. I tested and re-tested to confirm the cause and how to successfully recreate the bug's effect. The cause is that it considers the book taken after it's been "read" and the physical book becomes read as a new item and is given a stolen tag, treating it as though it belonged there. I'm unsure about why they recombine when dropped together. Perhaps it reads that they are still the same item and attempts to remove the copy that wasn't meant to exist? *I'm still experimenting with this. I'll figure out what can and cannot be used, whether or not this is possible with other items, and how it treats the Oghma Infinium. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 04:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Standardisation I propose that the Books (Skyrim) , Books (Oblivion) and Books (Morrowind) pages all be standardised to the same format, following the current format of the Books (Skyrim) page: with a brief summary of what books are, in general, and how they can be used within the game, followed by: information on the types and numbers of books available in the specific game in question; a table containing the titles of all known books within each game, their item IDs and a brief summary of their contents; and finally, lists of the available journals, letters, recipes and spell books where applicable. Vespus (talk) 00:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Alphabetisation The alphabetisation of the current table needs improving; standard practice is to ignore the words "A", "An" and "The" at the front of any title and continue to alphabetise using the next word. For example: 'An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim', 'A Dance in Fire, Book II' and 'The Wild Elves' should be alphabetised under 'E', 'D' and 'W' respectively. Vespus (talk) 15:53, April 11, 2013 (UTC)